The invention is based on a magnetic valve as defined hereinafter. In a known magnetic valve of this type, the two ends of the piston slide have faces of different sizes, and each of these face ends encloses one pressure chamber. The two pressure chambers communicate with one another via an axial bore in the piston slide, and they each communicate simultaneously, via a respective throttling clearance of the adjoining piston guide, with the high-pressure side and the relief side. Because of the unequal volumetric change in these pressure chambers that takes place upon the stroke of the piston slide, a piston slide movement can occur only when pressure fluid is at the same time flowing in or out via the aforementioned clearance. When the piston slide is at a standstill, or in other words is in its closing position, the two pressure chambers fill to the high-pressure level. This embodiment is intended to assure damped adjustment of the piston slide, to attain not only stable, controlled movements of the piston slide, but also a more-accurate control outcome. However, this embodiment has the disadvantage that the control speed of the piston slide is reduced considerably, unless there is a large amount of clearance on both the high-pressure and low-pressure sides in the piston guide. Increasing the clearance naturally causes leaking of the valve, and hence inaccurate control, or a lowering of the high-pressure level that is to be adhered to. On the other hand, if the clearance is small, considerable energy must be expended to switch the valve. That in turn requires large control mechanisms, which present problems in terms of space, at the very least. In the prior art, a very large-sized double magnet is required for switching the piston slide.